


Reeling Off the Lines

by tinprince



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinprince/pseuds/tinprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's courtship takes fifteen years;</p><p>or, alternatively, the time when Sebastian tricks his best friend, Kurt, into marrying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reeling Off the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Each and every single word is dedicated to my artist, Kustra. Our interaction was limited (mostly because I failed at getting shit done) but she was my main driving force for getting this posted on time. I hope you like it! Thank you for your beautiful [ work](http://pantyshot.tumblr.com/post/40620673992), bb!  
>  I would also like to thank my beta, jennilin~ :D  
>  \--  
>  All characters borrowed from the creators, along with some scenes. I'm sorry if I have some facts from the show wrong (mostly with dates). Let's just all presume Kurt is a sophomore when he goes to Dalton and it's an AU from there on out. 
> 
> Also borrowed the title from The Delays' "Long Time Coming" because I suck with titles and I've delayed the posting of this story for long enough.
> 
> As I warned in the community, there is past Kurt/Blaine, brief Sebastian/Blaine, non-chronological timeline, weird transitions, repetition, writing everything in present tense, and lots of dialogue... I am more of a scriptwriter, sorry. Also, the end is crap, I know.  
> 
> 
> ———

Before he leaves the party for the evening, Sebastian’s uncle asks him if he is available tomorrow. Something must have shown on Sebastian’s face because his uncle claps his left shoulder gently.

“Nothing too serious, son,” Theodore Smythe says in his raspy voice.

Sebastian relaxes a fraction. He’s scheduled to watch a movie with his best friend after noon so he agrees to meet at ten-thirty and heads to his car. He mentally starts to review all the possible discussions he could be having with his uncle; it’s been at least five years since he’s stopped pulling every weekend. Now he keeps it to once every other month, sometimes every other two months, even when there are particularly difficult days where losing himself in another’s body for a few hours is the only method of escape. On those days, the desire licks hotly up his spine, but Sebastian’s learned to cope with cognac, knowing that he would much rather suffer a splitting headache than the guilt manifesting in his stomach from his best friend’s silent judgment.

Sebastian’s never turned to recreational drugs, only trying marijuana once and feeling absolutely disgusting the next day when he remembers all the calories consumed during his high. Any scandals he might have had would have been contained to his first year after college when he started his career as an agent for models. None of the local newspapers have printed any salacious gossip about him since. He can’t remember the last time he’s offended any of the upper management with his offhand comments and is pretty sure he just donated a hundred thousand to a school for autistic children.

He’s exhausted all possibilities of concern when he drives by a newly opened club. Stopped at the red light, he looks at the line stretches down the street and he can see it curving around the corner. There are over-confident boys in skinny jeans and leather jackets swallowing them whole, huddling together for warmth; men in dress shirts and vests, most likely hoping the upper body garment would cover their not-so-subtle paunches; and a scatter of nervous faces in fitted coats that shy away from the street lights. Sebastian knows that he could easily skip ahead in his navy Zegna suit with thin gray vertical stripes, but he’s tired of these scenes and the people they have to offer, has been since he’s assumed his role as the executive director. The men in his agency are clearly more attractive, more experienced, and more limber.

But they are also more wicked and more likely to expect some form of compensation or commitment that Sebastian would never agree to.

The light turns green and with no one behind him, Sebastian stalls. He sees a valet, standing at the edge of the curb, eyeing his Porsche Panamera. Sebastian thinks about tomorrow: of lean legs bumping into his and hands brushing, of soft smiles and blue-green eyes.

He parks.

 

———

 

Sebastian is fourteen when his parents are killed in a plane accident. They were on their way home for his birthday after spending nine months in Australia.

Sebastian remembers feeling the loss of his mother keenly, but was rather numb about his father. It wasn’t for lack of affection—his father had been sick with leukemia and every day Sebastian woke up, he steeled himself for the potential news. He was bitter toward his parents, finding it unfair he had to continue boarding school in Paris while they supported each other. He already felt powerless against the disease and the distance they kept from him only deepened the emotions, whether or not it was for his benefit.

The day his guidance counselor interrupts his history class and asks to speak to him, Sebastian walks out with a deep breath and expects to see his mother standing outside with wet eyes. He finds himself alone in the hallway and walks in trepidation to the principal’s office.

At the funeral, Sebastian reflects on the irony of his father dying in a plane crash. He remains expressionless throughout the service and the will-reading. Of course, his parents left their entire fortunate to their only son, but it would only be available to him on his thirtieth birthday with some stipulations. Until then, he would need a guardian to look over his well-being.

Short of his parents and some others, all of Sebastian’s traditional family is detached from the rest of the world; he is sure they are proud of his behavior today, when he rarely is so “well-behaved.” Sebastian often wonders if one marries into apathy or is already predisposed to it. Their only, constant concern begs the question, will this inconvenience me? Take one: Sebastian’s cousin, Victoria, is pregnant at seventeen and only their grandmother sighs, _Don’t think I’ll be taking care of that child._ Take two: Aunt Cassandra seeks a divorce after her husband cheats for several years, and her sister asks if she needs some money, _Just enough to jump start you in a career, dear_. Take three: Sebastian announces at Christmas that he is gay and his uncle Matthew wonders, _Are you still going to be an intern for my law firm next summer?_

As it was, no one particularly cares which family Sebastian ends up with, as long as it does not disrupt their daily routines. Sebastian sits alone on the mahogany chairs outside his father’s office while he half-listens to his grandparents, aunts, and uncles discuss his potential addition to their unit like business deals.

It’s rounding close to four hours. His parents’ lawyer pleads with them as the last guests honoring his parents have left. His cousin closest in age, Bruce, sits three feet away to his left and occupies the other half of his attention. Bruce has never met _a homosexual, it’s fascinating, really_. If he could muster enough energy, Sebastian is sure he would punch his cousin in the face, but he feels like he is breathing through quicksand, like he has been since he was first informed.  

“Hello, Sebastian.”

The teenager looks up at a man in his late forties, dressed in pure black Dunhill. A small, white rose sits in front of a silk charcoal handkerchief in his right breast pocket. Sebastian can appreciate his tastes, despite the occasion. “Hello,” he whispers in response because the man sounds like he’s lost his voice. The older gentleman quirks a smile at him.

“I suppose you wouldn’t remember me, it’s been a while.” The man holds his hand out as he crouches a little to meet Sebastian. “I’m your Uncle Theodore.”

“Grandma’s heartbreak,” Sebastian says without processing his words. His eyes widen and his hand jerks in Theodore’s hold. “I’m so—”

A winded laugh breaks through as Theodore straightens and puts his hands in his pockets. From the angle where Sebastian sits, he can see dark welts raised across Theodore’s neck. He remembers a story of a race and wonders how it translated to these scars.

“So to speak, son,” Theodore says. Sebastian flinches a little at the word and his uncle's eyes are contrite. “Your father has always tried to phrase it differently.”

Sebastian nods. “He’s only ever complained you were always late.”

“Yes. I’ve missed the entire service, I’m sorry.”

Sebastian doesn’t know what else to say and looks down instead. He clutches his knees.

“I’m sorry,” Theodore repeats, “I also could’ve visited more, before… Before. It would have made this a lot easier.” He taps Sebastian’s scuffed shoe with his own; Sebastian can see his own reflection.

“Made what easier?” He watches a fish-eye version of himself ask. A warm hand clasps on his shoulder.

“Adopting you.”

 

———

 

At brunch, his uncle tells him he needs to get married.

“I can arrange someone for you,” Theodore says, “but I can’t imagine you’ll like that.”

Sebastian doesn’t react immediately. “Why now?” he asks.

“You’re turning thirty.”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Sebastian interrupts nastily. Theodore gives him a wry smile, which Sebastian returns.

“You can collect your inheritance soon,” his uncle continues, “but only if you are legally wedded.”

Sebastian frowns. “But I came out when I was twelve. Dad was only disappointed because he thought I would suddenly start supporting Mom’s romantic comedy choices on movie night.” When he finally decided to confess, he kept his hands curled in fists to stop the trembling. His parents were surprised, only because up until that day, they assumed he was asexual. _All you ever talked about was lacrosse and cars._

Theodore wheezes out a laugh. “Same-sex marriage _is_ legal now in California, son.” He takes a bite of his Virginia ham.

Sebastian concedes with a raise of his brow. “Well, then. Considering all the campaigning and rallies he joined, he only has himself to blame.”

His uncle swallows his bite with tomato juice. “Do you already have someone in mind?” he asks curiously.

“Of course.”

 

———

 

Sebastian transfers to Dalton Academy following the summer of his parents’ death. Theodore is apologetic— _I know Ohio has nothing to compete with Paris—_ but Sebastian isn’t too upset. It hurts too much to stay, passing by all the shops he used to idly browse with his mother, the parks he ran in with his father when the older man was healthy, the restaurants they dined at for the holidays. He much prefers to start afresh and adjust accordingly, even if he is deposited in the middle of Bumfuck Nowhere. At least Dalton bears a resemblance to the school in Paris and he could commute from Theodore’s mansion.

Sebastian stays with lacrosse and looks into joining the debate team, but they are not looking to accept sophomores until next semester. His teachers and coaches like him well enough, but his natural competitive attitude does not allow him to make friends easily, especially with all the anger toward his parents’ death still coursing through. After a few months of settling in, he eventually finds himself getting along better with everyone on the team and in his classes, but he never extends invitations to his home to any of his peers. His uncle does not mention it.

In spring, Sebastian gets into a fight with a varsity senior who unknowingly makes a flippant remark about his mother after Sebastian fumbles a pass. The headmaster’s punishment requires the French boy to join an extracurricular that would be more _soothing to his mental state_ , as suggested by the guidance counselor. He’s given the opportunity to sit through a session of all four choices and he wrinkles his nose throughout making a soufflé, watching inept boys bumble through The History Boys, and painting a mural on the brick walls of Dalton’s left wing.

Theodore chuckles through each description Sebastian provides. He shakes his head from side to side in silent laughter as Sebastian acts out his peers. Sebastian is starting to see some white hair among the slicked-back black hair and the thought sobers him enough to be more earnest about the arts, but he still does not find any genuine interest in any of them.

“What about music?” Theodore finally asks one afternoon. “I’ve heard you every now and then, and you’re not all that bad.” He crinkles his eyes at his nephew’s mock outrage.

“I think there’s some Acapella group but they’re pretty exclusive. You need an invitation to get in.”

“Just start belting out randomly at breaks. If you’re reprimanded, just say it’s for stress relief. You’re deemed crazy enough to get away with it.” He ducks the napkin Sebastian throws his way.

It is not long for Wesley ( _Call me Wes!_ ) Montgomery to track Sebastian down after he follows Theodore’s advice and starts singing before each warm-up, despite his coach’s infuriated looks. Sebastian is given an engraved invitation to join the practices for _The Warblers at their annual spring concert_.

“Unfortunately, it’s too late for you to join us at Sectionals, but we really hope you’ll be a new addition next year,” Wes tells him.

“If you keep my interest, I’ll win it for you,” Sebastian says cockily, wiping sweat off his brow.

Wes raises his eyebrow in consideration and salutes Sebastian. “Challenge accepted,” he says.

At the first meeting he attends, Sebastian stays silent in the back to observe everyone carefully. A spirited blond, Jeff Sterling, gives him fifteen minutes before he grabs him by the shoulder and throws him into the middle of their circle. Never one to shy away from the spotlight, Sebastian overrides the lead singer and finishes off Leona Lewis’ “Bleeding Love.”

It does not win him any brownie points except with a boy standing behind him with good posture, neatly-coifed hair, and bright, bright eyes. He introduces himself to Sebastian at the end of the day.

“I am impressed, good sir,” the boy says breathlessly. His cool fingers disguise a firm handshake. “The last time Blaine looked this stunned was when he thought he ran out of hair gel.”

“I wouldn’t imagine someone like that forgetting to replace his supply,” Sebastian says.

“He didn’t—I hid it.” With a mischievous grin, the boy straightens out Sebastian’s collar and looks oddly wistful for a second, mindlessly smoothing the fabric. Sebastian clears his throat and he is charmed by the flush rising in the other’s cheeks. “See you around,” the boy says and turns to grab a bird cage.

Within a month, Sebastian finds himself a genuine friend in Kurt E. Hummel.

 

———

 

“You’re late,” Kurt says as a greeting when he enters the car.

“Sorry, Theodore insisted on getting dessert,” Sebastian says. Kurt hums as a response; he is still not happy about missing the previews for the movie but the gentle touch to the crook of Sebastian’s arm indicates his forgiveness. He knows Theodore’s flight leaves in two days.

Sebastian catches Kurt’s hand and presses a small kiss to the pad of his index.

“You’re acting strange,” Kurt muses. He pulls his fingers away.

Sebastian shrugs and focuses on driving. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Kurt take out his phone and another quick glance shows him composing an email.

“Work?”

“Always,” Kurt sighs.

“You should quit,” Sebastian says. Kurt laughs bitterly.

“Wouldn’t I love to.”

Sebastian stops himself from provoking another fight. Kurt has been on edge with the new project given to him and Sebastian needs him to be in a good mood. That is what their meet-up is for.

They sneak into the theaters quietly, floor lights illuminating the aisle letters and seat numbers. The entire crowd consists of three couples and one giant group of friends. None of them are too concerned when Kurt takes a while to find a seat with a good view, only when Sebastian hisses at him to hurry.

“Why am _I_ getting attacked?” Sebastian asks in a whisper. It incites another shush from the crowd. Kurt stifles his giggle and pulls his friend down.

Sebastian waits a little before he shifts and rests his head on Kurt, who automatically responds by jostling his shoulder. Sebastian doesn’t move and fakes a snore when Kurt pinches his thigh. A female, nasal voice tells them to shut up and Kurt sinks down in his chair, bringing Sebastian down a little with him. He must be mortified, Sebastian thinks vengefully. He snuggles in and drifts off to the voice of George Clooney.

He dreams of palm trees that vanish once a large sound from the movie jolts him into consciousness. He mentally paws through his confusion before smelling the scent of milk and honey from Kurt. He continues to sleep and dreams of Paris in years. He feels out of sorts, especially after Kurt slaps him awake.

“Movie ended,” Kurt says sweetly to Sebastian’s scowl. Sebastian rubs his jaw and pushes his face toward Kurt.

“Kiss it better.”

“It wasn’t even that hard,” Kurt says and pushes him away with a blush. Nearly fifteen years together and he is still shy whenever Sebastian gets too close. It unfurls something in Sebastian and he always wants to continue pushing, but knows that he shouldn’t, that he can’t, not yet.

“Make it up to me with Ugarte’s,” Sebastian says instead. “I’m hungry.”

“Child,” Kurt grumbles but stands up in surrender.

It’s close to four in the afternoon and even though parking should be free at the moment, Kurt insists on walking there. “It’s a nice day out,” he says, taking Sebastian’s car keys and putting it in his own pocket. “Plus you’re probably going to order something fatty.”

At the restaurant, Sebastian cajoles Kurt into sharing the chorizo paella and fried calamari with him. Kurt bitches about the calories and demands they order an ensalada verde.

“You queen,” Sebastian says fondly and closed the menu in a snap.

Kurt gives him a look and leaves Sebastian to order from the waiter as he checks through his email. He groans and starts replying with rapid-fire fingers.

“What is it?” Sebastian asks.

“Marnie forgot to order the fabric,” Kurt hisses, “ _again_.”

Sebastian takes a deep breath and fiddles with the silverware next to him. He mentally runs through his hastily-put together speech again when Kurt interrupts his thoughts.

“What is this, no snarky comments?”

Sebastian shakes his head from side to side. Kurt raises an eyebrow and Sebastian starts to become defensive. “You said it yourself; Marnie is your boss’ direct cousin. Not much you can do in this situation, right?”

Kurt gives him a suspicious look but accepts without argument. His eyes are still on the phone when Sebastian looks directly at the man across from him. “Kurt,” he starts.

“Sebastian,” Kurt responds mockingly. His fingers are starting to slow down.

“Remember junior year of college?”

Kurt’s brows furrow together. “I would hope so; I’m not that old yet.”

“Remember what we promised on my twenty-first birthday?”

“Finish all your homework before you grab dinner with friends.”

“No, the other one.”

Kurt pauses for a brief second. “Never get shit-faced with strippers.”

“No, the _other_ one.”

“Never dance naked with girls.” Kurt shudders involuntarily at the memories.

“No!” Sebastian says, his amusement fading into irritation. “We said we would get married if we were still single at thirty!”

“Oh, that,” Kurt says with a delicate snort, setting his phone down. “I didn’t think you would remember.”

“I was sobering up then,” Sebastian says more quietly, “and I meant it. I know you did, too.”

“I didn’t know any better,” Kurt jokes. He hunches in his back when Sebastian grasps his free hands.

“I want us to get married.”

Kurt turns his hand up to shake Sebastian by the arm. “What pills have you skipped this morning?”

“Kurt, I’m serious!”

“Oh honey,” Kurt says fondly. He pulls out of Sebastian’s grip and takes a sip of his sparkling water. “You know I would never say yes without something to show for it.” He nods to the waiter coming to their table with their food. “And I think you just need some food in you, Crazy.” He ignores Sebastian’s glare and fluffs his table napkin to set on his lap. Before he could reach for the salad, a beep to his cellphone draws his attention again. “God damn it!” he swears. Other patrons in the restaurant turn around, scandalized.

Sebastian gives them a reassuring smile and decides to drop the subject. After Sebastian sends Kurt home, he drives to Van Cleef & Arpels.

 

———

 

Sebastian’s budding friendship with Kurt fascinates the private school for boys. Neither of them can fully explain how they bonded so quickly; from the start, they constantly fought over every little thing, from the merits of guys wearing brooches to why one car is better than the other. Their opinions only find similar footing when it comes to the Warblers’ policies and mutual classmates. Whenever they are asked what they like about each other, they give generic answers that leave classmates scratching their heads. Still, it is not long before everyone finds it odd to see one without the other. Save for their own extracurricular activities outside of glee club, Kurt and Sebastian are drawn to each other during the day like magnets. Rumors that they are dating start to spark, but it doesn’t reach their ears until one late Thursday afternoon.

Kurt spends as much time as Sebastian on his homework that they often study together in the common rooms of the West Wing. Any student enrolled quickly finds out that rooms not designed for classes at Dalton have thin walls; Kurt and Sebastian sit across each other at one table while the majority of the Warblers are harmonizing in the next room. They exchange eye rolls when they hear a freshmen complimenting Blaine on his interpretation of Katy Perry’s song.

 Sebastian leans over when he sees Kurt tear off a piece of his scratch paper and start writing a sarcastic quip in capital letters. He freezes when he hears their names and looks up from the note to see if Kurt will brush it off, but his eyebrows are knitted in confusion. Whatever they are talking about must be unkind if Sebastian has to strain to hear them. He catches the words, “dating,” and “whipped.” He points exaggeratedly at Kurt and then himself, mouthing, “Us?”

Kurt shrugs uncomfortably. The clear embarrassment on his face twists an ugly emotion in Sebastian that he is unable to interpret.

Sebastian’s fury grows with Kurt’s mortification; it snaps when they hear Blaine open his mouth and Kurt ducks his head down. He’s humiliated to be associated with me in that way, Sebastian thinks, especially when I’ve ruined his chances with the stupid midget. Sebastian stands up jerkily; the air feels oppressive all of a sudden.

Kurt’s lost expression doesn’t quell Sebastian’s rage. You should know why, he thinks as he opens his mouth to say, “I gotta go.”

Kurt’s face shutters blank and he nods a little stiffly. “See you tomorrow,” he says. It is almost drowned out by the raucous laughter next door so Sebastian pretends he doesn’t hear and briskly walks to his car.

Loosening his tie and grabbing his sunglasses off the deck, Sebastian turns up his music as he peels out of the driveway. There is only one destination in mind, but it’s too early in the day. When he arrives and secures a good parking spot, he slumps down against the window.

They’ve never talked about it, but Sebastian could see how obvious Kurt’s crush on Blaine was after another Warblers’ practice. Kurt thinks he is adept at hiding it with his feigned apathy but the pink dusting above his cheeks and lingering looks prove otherwise. At first, Sebastian thinks Blaine is stringing his friend along but quickly learns how oblivious Blaine is by his genuinely dejected looks whenever Kurt politely declines the invitations to spend time together. It is usually in favor of spending time with Sebastian; Sebastian could never help the smug look he leaves with Blaine. At the time, Kurt’s preference to hang out with one over the other didn’t actually mean anything to anyone, but Sebastian didn’t understand what was so magnificent about one Blaine Anderson, be it singing or otherwise, and consequently reveled in one-upping his classmate on any level.

After today’s events, Sebastian has a nasty feeling it might be because of something else entirely, but he doesn’t want to analyze it too closely. He just wants to drown himself with his usual mix and falls asleep to the, “Not now, not now,” mantra in his head.

He is woken up to the sound of car doors slamming shut. He stretches out the kinks in his neck and fumbles around the backseat for a polo shirt, while yawning. It takes less than a minute for him to bypass the bouncer; he lets the cheap strobe lights and house remixes wash over him. At the counter waiting for his drink, a blond catches his eye and he tilts his head in interest.

Sebastian returns to school with his clothes mussed and eyes bloodshot. His hair is surprisingly intact but there are hickeys strewn all over his neck. He grins at the wolf whistles in the locker room and feels no remorse when the news spreads rapidly.

Sebastian is not sure what he was expecting to come from the whole situation, but he can guarantee it is not pure silence. It is apparently easy to avoid each other; Sebastian sits with his teammates at lunch and by himself at study hall. There is no Warbler practice and Kurt is a tough teenager to track down once the last bell rings.

Sebastian enters the weekend with a sense of foreboding. Theodore steers clear after Sebastian bites his head off for ordering beef stew for dinner. The lack of interaction from the world drives Sebastian to another night at the club. It is less satisfying than before and, much to his first trick of the night’s indignance, he finds another (two, three, four).

He returns to school on Monday to find out Kurt accepted a date with Blaine.

 

———

 

Sebastian’s knock on the door goes unanswered and he rests his forehead against the polished black door before knocking once more. He hears the steady stream of _What I Did For Love_ and Kurt’s accompanying hum. Shifting the bottle of zinfandel to his other arm, Sebastian pulls out his keys.

“Tell me again why you haven’t gotten your doorbell fixed?” he asks loudly when he’s in. The volume doesn’t help; Kurt still shrieks and drops the pot pie. The filling splatters over Sebastian’s shoes and he impatiently shakes it off.

“You’re totally cleaning that up. I told you to always knock!”

“I did, Tyrant,” Sebastian says, annoyed, “twice.”

“Third time’s the charm,” the other male recites, just as annoyed. “Now I have to start dinner all over again.”

Sebastian is unrepentant. “Let’s just get take-out.” He starts to rifle through the kitchen drawer with all the menus Kurt has saved over the years.

“Our resolution this year was to eat in more,” Kurt reminds him. He swats Sebastian’s hands away with his oven mitts. “Are you even hungry right now?”

“Not really,” Sebastian says.

“Then you can wait.”

“Want any help?”

Kurt waves him toward to his kitchen island. “I’m going to find something else to do with what’s left,” he says.

Sebastian grabs two wine glasses drying on the dish rack and sets everything down the counter gently. “So I’ve been thinking,” he says as he pops open the bottle and lets it breathe, “it’s about time you need to really consider starting your own business.”

“Honey,” Kurt sighs, “not now, OK?” He starts to flip through the cookbook more forcefully than before.

“I don’t see what’s stopping you,” Sebastian continues.

Kurt spins around to grab the wine without waiting and gulps down several swallows like it’s a cocktail. “Are we really doing this again? I can pull up my bank account this time if you need the visuals.”

Sebastian smiles widely; he wasn’t expecting to skip the beginning arguments. “OK, let’s just say you suddenly are in possession of forty-five million dollars. Would you do it?”

“It’s like we never had this conversation!” Kurt mutters to himself.

“Just humor me, please?”

Kurt stares at him dubiously. “Of course,” he says slowly, as if talking to a child. “That’s more than enough.”

“Then it would also be enough to have a dream wedding, too, right?” Sebastian asks. He can’t help the smirk that forms when he thinks about the grandiose plan Kurt once sketched out for him.

Kurt closes his eyes and rubs his temple. Sebastian can see Kurt counting to ten; he takes this time to get out of his seat soundlessly and bend down to a knee. He takes a steady breath.

“Kurt,” he says, one hand reaching for Kurt’s and the other into his pocket. He thumbs the leather box as Kurt opens his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Kurt says. He tries to take his hand back but Sebastian doesn’t let him. “Oh my god, Sebastian, what are you doing?”

“You said you wanted a ring,” Sebastian jokes shakily.

“This isn’t funny, asshole. Stop it.”

“Kurt, do you want to start your own business?” Sebastian asks.

“What in Elizabeth Taylor’s name are you talking about?”  

“I’m three months away from receiving my inheritance,” Sebastian replies, “but the stipulations are that I am thirty and married.”

“I don’t—”

“Therefore, Kurt, will you marry me?”

“Are you kidding me?” Kurt explodes.

“That’s forty-five million dollars we’re sharing,” Sebastian says calmly. He lets Kurt rip his hands away and pace in front of him. Sebastian’s knee is starting to ache but he is determined to stay in this position while he convinces his best friend to proceed with the plan; he thinks it will endear him to Kurt. “It’s a win-win solution for everyone, _especially_ for you.”

Kurt looks murderous. “Don’t you even start, Sebastian Smythe!” he shouts. “And what do you even need the money for? You’re making already making millions!”

“It goes to my extended family if I don’t get it,” Sebastian says. He sounds subdued next to Kurt. “Right now, that means it goes to my cousin Bryce.”

Kurt falls silent. Sebastian knows he is thinking of the time he hears about cousin Bryce, making fun of how his name is so similar to his younger brother Bruce, but his laughter cutting short when Sebastian shares the story of getting shoved down the stairs for being _A dirty fucking faggot; don’t you belong on your knees anyway?_ Sebastian needed twenty-seven stitches that summer. 

Kurt puts his hand out for Sebastian who stands up himself. “I’m sorry, Sebastian,” Kurt finally says when they are eye to eye. “I—it’s—I can’t. It sounds like a good plan for both of us, but it’s not like me to marry for any reason other than love and even if I did, I can’t do that to you. You’re my best friend; what would I do if this ends up badly? You have to find someone else.”

Sebastian exhales noisily. “There’s no one else but you, Kurt. You’re my best friend, too,” he says. He shifts from one foot to another uncomfortably. He rarely says it because of the vulnerability he is left with after the words escape from his mouth. “I don’t have anyone else but you. Won’t you marry me? Please?”

“Sebastian,” Kurt begins sympathetically.

“Forget it,” Sebastian mumbles. “I’m hungry, I want to order something.”

The acquiescence with Kurt’s call to the Indian restaurant eight blocks down says enough.

 

———

 

Kurt’s relationship with Blaine lasts as long as Mario Lopez’s marriage with Ali Landry. Sebastian doesn’t talk to the constantly-polished teen in this interval and the resentment he harbors doesn’t go away completely, not even when Kurt turns up at their usual study hours the next day with a sheepish smile but determined air.

Sebastian hears bits and pieces through his classmates but it is all pure speculation on why the two broke up. Kurt isn’t inclined to talk about any of it—before, during, or after—and Sebastian is afraid of what he might or might not hear; he subsequently does not ask. It goes back to normal quickly; Sebastian isn’t sure if it’s relief or disappointment he feels when the murmurs about him and Kurt no longer exist; what remains are the debates about “Klaine” and if there should be petitions to get them back together. At the time, Sebastian thinks the envy he feels resulted from not being at the center of attention. He spends the rest of high school wondering what is so good about Blaine that everyone seems to want a piece of, including Kurt, no matter what the outcome is.

In college, Sebastian will realize it is because he is irrevocably in love with his best friend. By the time the thought registers with him, however, he will have already slept with Blaine Anderson.

 

———

 

The phone rings when Sebastian is in the middle of Googling the most romantic places in Los Angeles on one monitor screen and watching flash mob proposals on mute with the other. He accepts the call on speaker phone without a pause.

“What?” he asks; everyone familiar with him has given up on correcting his rude answering method. Sometimes, when bored, Kurt will try to wheedle a nicer greeting out of him, but to no avail.

“Let’s get married.” Kurt’s breathless voice fills the air and Sebastian stops clicking. He knows it’s Kurt, having recognized his face and the ringtone, but he still looks down at his phone to confirm the name flashing on the screen. “Sebastian?” Kurt asks after it is too quiet for too long.

“Kurt?” Sebastian asks stupidly.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“I think you need to repeat it.”

“I just quit my job,” Kurt says instead. “Marnie ordered the wrong fabric and it’s this _atrocious_ orange that no one can ever possibly work with. Jill’s barking at me to fix it before the Grammys and expecting me to fly back in to Los Angeles _tonight_ and I just couldn’t do it anymore. It took me six years of working under that bitch to get just ten consecutive days of PTO and she thinks I’m running back at a snap of her fingers because she can’t say no to her aunt and hired the most incompetent, color-blind assistant? _I don’t think so!_ ”

“Well,” Sebastian muses, “you are in Ohio. You know most Angelinos don’t see what’s so important.”

“My stepbrother is having a kid!”

“Yeah, and isn’t this going to be his fifth?”

“He’s going in for a vasectomy as soon as Lindsay is done,” Kurt dismisses promptly. “I thought you’d be happier about my resignation,” he says, voice suspicious. “Are you… You don’t—you don’t want to get married anymore?” the last two words are whispered.

“No, no, I do, but I’m just…”

“You’re just what?”

“I’m kind of, you know.”

To his credit, Sebastian can hear Kurt actually pause and process their exchange, thought it might have just been the squeaky wheels from the medical carts. The thought of Kurt guessing what was wrong was heartwarming. After nearly fifteen years together and Kurt doesn’t brush away Sebastian’s moods hastily; he still tries to figure it out without complaint.

Sebastian relents. “I wish you’d accepted when I actually proposed, is all.”

Kurt snorts loudly; the speakers buzz a little from the impact of the sound. “What proposal? It was a demand and a business deal, Dreamer.”

“Hey! Give some credit where it’s due,” Sebastian says with a pout.

“You will go down in history as the worst proposer ever,” Kurt teases.

“Whatever, you’re still my fiancée now,” Sebastian shoots back. The word makes a hitch in Kurt’s breath and Sebastian has the overwhelming urge to wrap him in his arms. From the background, he can hear Carole Hudson-Hummel calling for Kurt. “I guess you gotta go now,” he says.

Kurt makes a vague noise of agreement. “We’ll hash out the details when we’re back,” he says before he hangs up.

Flipping open his calendar, Sebastian clears his appointments for the next five days and books a round-trip ticket to Ohio.

 

———

 

Kurt is the only one of Dalton’s Class of 2012 who is not surprised when Sebastian is accepted into Stanford University. Despite the constant high marks in his classes, Sebastian is still known more for his stamina outside of his studies. It doesn’t bother him what others think; all that matters is the black and white ink on his letter confirming his admission.

Kurt himself is accepted into Parsons and his family invites Sebastian out to dinner with them to celebrate when they find out Theodore is out on a business trip. Sebastian is uncomfortable with the curious looks Kurt’s stepbrother keeps sending their way; it winds him up tightly and Kurt has to soothe the tension from his back a few times throughout their meal because he thinks it is from the overbearing air conditioning units. A foul play on the field in junior year pulled a muscle in Sebastian’s deltoid and he’s been sensitive to the cold ever since. Kurt has already complained to the staff a few times about turning it down and gets more agitated with each minute they feel the strong air.

It makes everything worse when even Burt raises his brow, but by then, Sebastian can’t find it in himself to tell Kurt to stop. He is thinking about the distance between them in the next four years and how noticeably more protective Kurt has become in the past month.

Earlier that day, Sebastian overhears Kurt defending his intelligence when a peer comments on how Sebastian was able to get into Stanford: _That whore must’ve blown the interviewer._ It’s the one of the few times Sebastian sees Kurt unleash his aggression in a way that is alarming and Sebastian is thankful it doesn’t end with any physicality that he has to step in on. He is certain it would not win him any brownie points with Kurt’s father if the two of them showed up all scuffed up.

Kurt never brings it up and Sebastian is sure there is more than one occurrence, but he’s only ever bore witness to one and he’s too embarrassed himself to bring it up.

“You were always just a spry, young thing, huh,” Sebastian says admiringly after Burt finishes regaling them with a tale of toddler Kurt. Kurt gives him a weird look for the affection in his voice, but Carole draws his attention away with cheesecake. The waitress comes to take their orders and Kurt takes the moment to complain about the AC again.

Finn’s looks be damned, Sebastian reaches over to wrap his hand around Kurt’s. He grins wolfishly at Kurt’s startled look.

 

———

 

Burt Hummel is dubious about Sebastian’s choice in the engagement ring. The white gold, satin-finish ring is solid in the middle with a row of hand-polished beads aligned on the top and bottom. Sebastian thinks it is tasteful and matches Kurt’s entire wardrobe; Burt thinks it is too feminine.

“I’m just sayin’, bud,” his future father-in-law says over the sizzling grill, a Miller Lite in his hand, “don’t be too surprised if he pitches a fit.”

“I’ll bet you thirty bucks he loves it,” Sebastian says; he raises his own bottle in a challenge.

“You’re on, kiddo,” Burt says with a clink.

From the kitchen windows, they can see Kurt look up from chopping tomatoes and around at them, deciphering if their toast was up to no good. Both of them smile innocently back and chuckle at his frown.

“Regardless,” Burt says with a gulp of his drink, “it sure is nice of you to come out here and ask me for my permission.”

Sebastian smiles bashfully and flips the bottom layer of the burgers. “Well, I’m sure you’ve heard of my fantastic approaches already…”

Burt tries to cover his spluttered laugh but it turns full-fledged at Sebastian’s mock glare.

“And of course, you know the real reasons why we’re doing this,” Sebastian carries on. From the beginning, Kurt and Sebastian agreed to tell their friends and family the story behind their abrupt marriage. “No one would believe us otherwise,” Kurt said and Sebastian reluctantly agreed. 

Burt clears his throat and tilts his baseball cap up. The worry lines on his forehead are more prominent than when Sebastian first met him at their high school graduation. “Look, son,” Burt says. Sebastian’s heart would occasionally clench a little at the word but eventually relax because it is never going to be the first time Burt used it on him and it would never be the last. This time, there is only a sense of rightness and Sebastian looks at him expectantly. “You can fool my kid, but you can’t fool me. I’ve watched the way you look at Kurt for years now and I know this is all just an excuse.”

“With all due respect, Burt, I really do want that money.”

“Yeah, sure, you don’t want your dumb shit cousin to get it, but it’s all about Kurt at the end of the day, ain’t it? You want him to fulfill his dreams with that money and you want to be at his side for the rest of your lives. You’re just too chicken shit to admit it.”

Sebastian smiles ruefully and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I kind of lost my chance a few years ago,” he says. “I’m just playing off of what I can now.”

“I won’t pretend to understand your lot these days,” Burt says after a moment’s contemplation. “Your generation’s got me cross-eyed with whatever goes on now. But I know you won’t hurt Kurt and that’s all that matters to me. So, take care of him, son.” He claps a hand on Sebastian’s back and moves onto watching Finn’s newborn sleeping in the cradle under the shade with his parents.

When Kurt comes out with the potato salad, Sebastian blames the sting in his eyes on the smoke from the grill.  

 

———

 

In college, Sebastian misses Kurt like a lost limb. He is in denial about it until the night of his twenty-first birthday when he leaves a drunken voicemail for Kurt on how he didn’t think it would be this hard to be apart for so long and what he wished when he blew out the candles on his cake was to curl up in Kurt’s lap.

Sebastian later finds out Kurt was on a date during his machine rambling and he doesn’t return any of Kurt’s calls, emails, or texts for the rest of the year. It takes a partnership with Theodore for Kurt to hunt down a sulking Sebastian that summer and lure him with the promise of moving to the same city together after they graduate.

“We’ll probably need different apartments,” Kurt says, his head resting on Sebastian’s stomach.

“Of course we will. I’m never going to get laid otherwise.”

“That, and I don’t think Jason will appreciate that very much.”

Sebastian sits up so quickly that Kurt almost bounces off the bed. “Who’s Jason?”

“My boyfriend,” Kurt says slowly.

“When the fuck did that happen?”

“A few months ago…?” Kurt says with a quizzical frown. “If you bothered to read any of my emails, you would’ve known.”

“Are you shitting me right now?”

Kurt draws himself up. “OK, what is your problem, Sebastian?”

“How can you find yourself a boyfriend without calling me about it first?”

“You were the one who ignored me!”

“You should’ve tried harder,” Sebastian says irrationally. “I don’t condone this at all. I want to meet this guy first before you can even consider labeling yourselves boyfriend and boyfriend. Make a call right now. I have to meet him.”

Kurt is unimpressed and gets up from the bed. “Maybe you will when you’re more sane, but right now? I’m going to go meet my boyfriend and tell him about my crazy best friend.”

“Your best friend who does not approve!” Sebastian yells after Kurt who flips him off.

That is the image that stays with Sebastian late that evening when he finds Blaine Anderson at _Scandals_ and sweet talks him home.

It is with shaking hands that Sebastian apologizes about Jason through text the next morning. Kurt accepts without any ire and sets up a lunch for them all to meet.

 

———

 

Kurt doesn’t ask when he and Sebastian fly back to Los Angeles without stopping by to see Theodore. After Burt’s harmless interrogation and Finn’s somewhat threatening one, Sebastian needs a break. He is a hundred percent certain Theodore’s first reaction to their entrance together would be a good belly-aching laugh, having surmised Sebastian’s affections for Kurt a long time ago. Then he would spend a day playfully making snide comments to see if Kurt picks up on anything or band with Kurt on one side against anything Sebastian says (no one ever says his uncle is mature). Neither his best friend nor his uncle would be much of a force, but Sebastian suddenly feels bone-achingly tired from the time spent with the “Hudmels” and just wants to rest in his own bed to mentally regroup for the next few days.

An hour before they are going to land, Sebastian watches Kurt start writing his to-do list for the wedding on a napkin and with Sebastian’s pocket pen; Kurt is vibrating with poorly concealed enthusiasm after Sebastian tells him he is free to do what he wants. “It’s your first wedding; use it to jump start your career. I trust what you choose.”

“That’s not true,” Kurt says as he doodles on the paper. “I planned the wedding for Carole and my dad. That was the year before I transferred to Dalton.”

Sebastian doesn’t know much from that year, despite how many times he tries to get Kurt to spill it all when intoxicated. The most he’s gotten is a memory of a stolen kiss; the tears that inevitably follow stop any further questioning. In a comforting gesture, Sebastian turns to bury his face into Kurt’s arm. “You didn’t realize you wanted to plan weddings from that?” he keeps his voice steady because he is genuinely curious and does not want to sound accusing; he also doesn’t know what emotions he is potentially triggering.

Kurt fiddles with the pen. “No, it didn’t occur to me then. I was more focused on surviving high school and making sure my dad stayed on his diet. Then college opened all these opportunities and I was dead set on becoming the next Alexander McQueen.”

“I remember,” Sebastian says drily; a good half of his job in the beginning was spent on ensuring Kurt had little access to his models. Not only did it affect Sebastian’s chances of falling into bed with them, Kurt ensnared one too many live models for his own purposes with false pretenses. Sebastian was fortunate not to have suffered a lawsuit that year for the misuse of his company’s name.

 Kurt pats his hand in apology. “Rachel’s idea sounded good at the time.”

“Oh god,” Sebastian groans. “I forgot about the Jewish princess.” He sits up and scots away from Kurt. “Forget it, we have to call this off. I can’t handle more exposure to Ms. Berry-Anderson.”

Kurt laughs brightly. “You must have built immunity to her by now.”

“You can never,” Sebastian says, imitating Rachel’s vocal mannerism. “Please don’t make her the maid of honor, at least. She can’t be, she’s already married.”

Kurt smirks and leans into Sebastian who instinctively folds an arm around him. “I was thinking of Santana,” Kurt says.

“Wedding’s definitely off now!” But as he says this, Sebastian’s arms tighten.

“You love it,” Kurt murmurs. He gets comfortable, tracing small patterns on the back of Sebastian’s hand.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Sebastian asks suddenly. Kurt freezes and his response is a painfully high giggle.

“Way too early to be having second thoughts, Smythe.”

“I’m not,” Sebastian says. “I would never have any, not about this.” He presses a soft kiss to Kurt’s hair. “I just want to make sure you won’t.”

Kurt yawns. “My one constant has always been you. So I’m sorry, dear. You’re pretty much stuck with me.”

Sebastian hums in response and presses another kiss to Kurt’s head. “Good,” he drawls into Kurt’s ear. “I wasn’t actually going to let you go anyway.”

 

———

 

Jason is the closest Kurt comes to a lifelong commitment. Eventually, his jealousy of Sebastian’s presence in their life grows too much for either of the partners to be comfortable and they separate with words they don’t mean. When Kurt is no longer hurting from the broken relationship, he admits that he only wishes they could have still been friends.

The remnants of the break-up put a damper on living in Chicago. Sebastian and Kurt agree to move to another city after it is clear there are too many memories affiliated with the various spots there; it depresses Kurt and pisses off Sebastian to think of Jason lingering in their memories.

They decide on Los Angeles, each having several opportunities to explore for their professions there. Sebastian finds a gorgeous condo by Manhattan Beach and Kurt settles with an apartment in Silver Lake. The connections from Theodore present Sebastian with a great opportunity to shadow the top modeling agent in Los Angeles; Kurt is similarly provided with some options but he takes a leap of faith with a start-up company trying to do something new in the fashion world. It ends up swallowed by an existing corporation and Kurt’s passion is exploited, his talents hidden.

The years Kurt dedicates to his job serve as a reminder of his loyalty; no one really questions his friendship with Sebastian after that.

Kurt’s more derisive critics still call him a masochist, but that’s because they don’t know Sebastian.

 

———

 

Sebastian worries about Rachel’s reaction to the wedding, but he forgets who she is married to until he shows up at his door, demanding a bachelor party.

Sebastian doesn’t have enough strength to combat the television host on his own so he calls in reinforcements. Kurt is fortunately at the nearby café and comes with his arms crossed in an X.

“No, Cooper Anderson,” he says. He stands firmly and Sebastian stands behind him, partly in solidarity and partly in fear of the retribution if he didn’t. “No bachelor parties.”

“Oh come on, Kurt,” Cooper whines. “Think about how much fun Sebastian had at mine!”

Sebastian blanches and Kurt’s eyes narrow. “All the more reason not to,” Kurt hisses sharply. “We are getting married.”

A pleasant tingle travels through Sebastian when he hears the emphasis on “we.” He knows Cooper sees it on his goofy expression and resolves to stay away from the other man as much as possible after Kurt leaves. For all his boisterousness, Cooper is more keen than he lets on.

“Aw, Kurt,” Cooper booms, “Don’t worry! We can have a party for you.” He pauses. “Wait, how does it work with two guys? Do you have a coin toss to find out who keeps the stripper?”

In the end, it is Sebastian who becomes desperate and calls Rachel to help mediate. She persuades Kurt to have two small parties, one for each groom. “It will be tasteful,” she says with a flourish of her hand. She pulls Kurt away to debate the different venues and Sebastian cringes for Cooper’s inevitable inquisition.

Remarkably, Cooper doesn’t ask. He does, however, want to ask if he can invite his baby brother to all the events. “He’s staying with us for a while and he’s kind of a little lost right now—he hated his job but gave it a hundred and ten percent every day. It really killed his confidence when he was fired.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sebastian says, waving his hand dismissively. “I didn’t even know you had a brother, Coop.”

“I never mentioned him?” Cooper asks, surprised.

“Nope. And from your attitude, I always thought you were an only child.”

Cooper scrunches his face up, uncertain if he should accept that comment positively. “Well,” he says, “Doesn’t matter. You’re going to love him.”

 

———

 

Kurt and Sebastian are contacted at the same time for their high school reunion. Both of them click “delete” to the e-vite as soon as it arrives in their inboxes, but they spend a week considering the Warblers’ own reunion scheduled in Santa Barbara.

“I want to meet Thad’s wife,” Sebastian says. “There’s no way she’s as gorgeous as she is in his photos.”

“I think there are enough candid photos to negate that statement.”

“I do not believe Thad, of all people, wound up with someone like her on a teacher’s salary. Even Wes is more attractive than Thad.”

“Wes?!”

“You weren’t ever a little turned on by his gravel-stroking?” Sebastian snickers.

Kurt tries to hide the smile pulling at his lips. “I would like to see Blaine again,” he muses.

Sebastian drops the magazine he is flipping through. “Blaine?”  

“There is _no_ way you forgot Blaine Warbler,” Kurt says incredulously. “You made fun of him so much!”

“With good reason!”

“So wouldn’t you like to see what he’s doing?”

“Just check on Facebook. Why do you need to go to a stupid reunion to find out?”

“He’s not on there,” Kurt says. “I’ve tried looking for him before.”

Sebastian gives him a look of disbelief and Kurt shrugs defensively. “We were still friends at the end of high school. He gave me a hug at graduation.”

“I’m enthralled,” Sebastian says flatly. He throws his magazine on the table and grabs his phone. “I forgot I have something, see you.”

Kurt lets him stew.

They don’t go to the reunion.

 

———

 

Cooper’s brother shows up at one of their brunches with friends and Sebastian has to disappear to the restaurant restroom to hyperventilate. Kurt finds him leaning over the porcelain sink.

“You did forget Blaine Warbler,” Kurt accuses, appalled.

“I didn’t!” Sebastian argues. “I just never made the connection that he might be Cooper’s little brother.”

“The ‘Anderson’ part never clued you in?”

“You kept calling him Blaine Warbler! And don’t tell me you knew he would the one to show up.”

Kurt laughs. “I didn’t, but I wasn’t surprised for some reason when he walked in. It kind of makes sense; they’re both so handsome.” Sebastian gags at the words. “Be nice!” Kurt admonishes.

“He’s still short,” Sebastian says stubbornly but follows Kurt dutifully back outside. He does his best to ignore Blaine as much as possible but is drawn into the conversation when Blaine asks how they all became friends with Cooper.

“Sebastian’s agency took care of Cooper during his modeling career,” Kurt explains. “At one of our house parties, he and Rachel met and that was it: the beginning of the world’s most dramatic couple.”

“We’re perfect for each other,” Rachel coos and pinches Cooper’s cheek. Cooper bumps his nose against hers and they kiss sweetly.

“Going to hurl now,” Santana howls from the end of the table. She throws a muffin at Rachel’s head. “Get the fuck out if you’re going to continue.”

Rachel purses her lips and turns to Blaine. “So you were friends with both Kurt and Sebastian?” she asks.

“Mostly Kurt,” Blaine says, directing a smile at the aforementioned. “But yeah, I knew Sebastian, too.”

Sebastian knows then that their small tumble is not forgotten.

 

———

 

Kurt asks Sebastian once why he’s never had a relationship when they are walking back from dinner. “Have you ever even been on a date?”

Sebastian acts like he is contemplating it. “Mm, I have with you.”

“No,” Kurt says, exasperated. “Like a dinner and a movie type of deal.”

“Isn’t that what this is?” Sebastian asks. He picks up Kurt’s hand and laces their fingers together.

“This doesn’t count, we’re just friends.”

“Why is that?” Sebastian asks seriously.

“Because,” Kurt stutters.

“Because what?”

“We’ve always been.”

“Things can’t change?”

“I didn’t say that, I just said—”

“That we’re just friends,” Sebastian acknowledges patiently. “But what if I wanted to change that?”

“You wouldn’t want to,” Kurt says. He sounds so assured that Sebastian is irritated.

“How do you know that?”

“You’ve never expressed any interest in me, Sebastian.”

“Since when?”

“Since—since ever.”

“You mean high school?” Sebastian asks. He stops walking, forcing Kurt to follow.

“W-well, yeah.”

“Kurt, you’re such an idiot sometimes, you know that?” Sebastian says with a sigh.

“What are you saying?” Kurt asks. His lower lip is trembling and Sebastian wants to close the gap. He almost does when a passerby shoves into him.

“Fuck!”

“Watch where you’re going, asshole!” Kurt yells. “Are you OK?”

“Fine,” Sebastian says. He wiggles his entire upper body and tugs on their entwined hands. “Forget it. Let’s go.”

 

———

 

Blaine asks if he can help Kurt shop after the group splits up for the day. Sebastian wants to object but Kurt accepts before he can say anything. “I’m just going to go to the restroom real quick to freshen up before we go, OK?” Kurt says.

The silence that ensues is stifling.

“So you and Kurt, huh,” Blaine says after a few minutes. It seems that he wants to smile but it looks like a grimace.

“Me and Kurt,” Sebastian repeats in a monotone. Sebastian makes a show of checking his phone, but Blaine ignores the cues.

“Kind of incestuous, if you think about it.”

Sebastian lunges at Blaine and twists his arm. “Don’t you dare fucking mention that to him, you little—”

“Sebastian!” Kurt says. “What the hell are you doing? Let him go!”

Sebastian scowls and wrangles one last yelp out of Blaine before he lets go. “We’re just catching up, babe,” he says. He puts his arm around Kurt who steps back.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Kurt says. “How about you go back first to catch up on your work and we can all have dinner together?”  

Sebastian panics at the thought of them alone. “Kurt—”

“It’s just boring, wedding stuff anyway, honey.”

“We’ll catch up later,” Blaine says. Sebastian can’t tell from his tone what he’s feeling but has no choice but to concede.

Sebastian tries to walk off his nerves, but can’t concentrate on any of his emails and ends up on the treadmill. He runs until his lungs burn and the pain distracts him temporarily. In the shower, he scrubs furiously at his skin, as if he can erase rolling on the condom and pushing roughly into Blaine. He doesn’t move under the shower head until he hears Kurt’s muffled voice and turns off the shower. His fingers are like prunes and he shivers in the sudden chill.

There is a knock on his bathroom door. “Sebastian?”

“Come in,” he says hoarsely.

“Do you want to come out for dinner?” Kurt steps in and closes the door behind him. “Or—are you staying in?”

“Will you stay with me?”

Kurt hesitates and Sebastian’s imagination runs wild. Calm down, he thinks.

“Is it OK if Blaine joins us then?” Kurt asks. “I already promised him dinner…”

“What do you mean?” Sebastian says, keeping his voice even.

“You seemed really angry earlier. What was that even about?”

“He didn’t say anything?”

“No, we just caught up on our own lives. Not everything centers around you, Sebastian,”  Kurt says scornfully, sticking out his tongue.

Sebastian teeters on his feet from the staggering relief.

“Whoa!” Kurt jumps forward to level him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m—” Sebastian takes a deep breath. “Work,” he lies, “it was kind of stressful so I ran for too long.”

Kurt clucks his tongue. “You have to take better care of yourself.”

“That’s what I have you for.” He presses his face against Kurt who yelps from the wetness.

“Um,” Blaine says loudly from the hallway. “Am I interrupting?”

“Yes,” Sebastian says at the same time Kurt says, “No.”

“Get dressed,” Kurt orders and pushes Sebastian away. “Sorry, Blaine!” he calls. “Are you good with eating in? I make a mean lasagna.”

“I would love that.”

Sebastian winces at the earnestness he hears in Blaine’s voice and hurries up.

 

———

 

Sebastian comes close to confessing to Kurt after they attend a fashion show put together by Kurt. Sebastian spends the night watching his best friend in a different environment, filled with good-looking people who notice just how attractive Kurt is, too, and blatantly angle for his attention. Kurt engages in conversations easily and smoothly leaves when it heads in a direction he does not like. Sebastian is enamored.

With each request Kurt refuses, Sebastian grows more encouraged to pursue Kurt himself.

Toward the end, when they are sitting in the taxi, he asks about the one story he needs to know first but has been too afraid to all this time. “How come it never worked out with Blaine?”

Kurt seems unfazed at the unexpected question but he doesn’t answer right away. Sebastian nudges him with his arm. “Was it the sex?” he asks. “It probably is, he’s not very good in bed.”

“What do you know, huh?” Kurt says with a laugh. “He could be a god.”

“Please. I’m way better than him.”

“Only in your dreams,” Kurt says. Sebastian musters all his courage and readies himself for the inescapable argument to follow, but Kurt interrupts. “He wasn’t who I thought he was,” he says, “and I didn’t like that kind of person.”

Sebastian rolls this in his head. “…What kind of person is that?”

“Someone determined and brave. Someone who inspires me to be better every day… someone honest.”

Sebastian’s stomach drops. “So someone completely opposite of me, huh?” he laughs feebly.

Kurt brushes the hair back from Sebastian’s forehead and rests his hand on his cheek. “I would give you more credit than that,” he says quietly. 

 

———

 

When Kurt is in the kitchen, Blaine turns to Sebastian. “I promise I won’t tell Kurt anything. I don’t really know why you never told him and I think all relationships are about honesty, but that’s none of my business. He seems really happy with you and that’s all that matters.”

“You don’t know…?”

“Know what?” Blaine asks. He frankly looks confused.

Sebastian doesn’t know how to respond; he’s never been the bigger man and he feels shame for the respite he is given that Blaine isn’t aware of the marriage deal. “Thanks,” he says before Kurt comes back into the dining room with dessert.

 

———

 

The day that Sebastian is promoted to a managerial position, he coaxes Kurt into getting drunk with him in his apartment. “I’m a maudlin drunk,” Kurt gripes. “You don’t want to see that.”

“Just once,” Sebastian begs. “It’ll be my gift.”

“I already got you something!”

“Go return it. All I want is your time.”

“And my brain cells, apparently,” Kurt huffs but settles down with a bottle opener. Hours later, Sebastian finds that it’s all true and listens fuzzily to Kurt’s sad ponderings. “Why is it so hard to find someone to love me?”

“I don’t think that’s the problem,” Sebastian says, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Then what is it, oh wise one?”

“It’s finding someone you love back.”

“That’s almost the same thing,” Kurt says, cross.

“Almost, but it’s not. And you have to make sure the timing is right. It’s always about the timing.”

 

———

 

With both Kurt and Blaine jobless, Sebastian finds they are spending more and more time together before the wedding. The uneasiness from this makes Sebastian moody and difficult to be around. He itches for some form of instant gratification and drinks steadily every night.

“Should I be worried?” Kurt asks on a rare night alone together, half serious. Wedding magazines are spread across the coffee table, their rented movie plays on low volume. Kurt sits cross-legged and Sebastian is half-sprawled on one end.

“It’s just work. It’ll be over soon.”

“Maybe you should quit with me,” Kurt says airily. Sebastian can’t crack a grin at that and only pours another glass of brandy.

“Have you given any thoughts to your company name?” Sebastian asks as a peace offering.

“Not yet,” Kurt says, “but I know I can’t do it by myself so I’ll need to start looking for assistants right away.”

“Let’s wait for the numbers to roll in before we place the ads, hm?”

“Well, since Blaine doesn’t have anything going on right now, I thought maybe he might be interested in helping out for a while until he gets back on his feet. What do you think?”

“I think… that’s not a good idea,” Sebastian says slowly.

“What, why?” Kurt blinks at him. “He’s actually really good at following directions but he’s not afraid of pointing out things I may have missed. He’s also not afraid to speak up if I’m making the wrong decision and he has a pretty good eye for color schemes.”

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“…Why?”

“I think that you’re getting too close to him,” Sebastian says, sitting up and shifting to his corner of the couch. “Can you even trust him? It usually takes you more than a few hang-outs to open up to someone.”

“He was my first friend at Dalton, Sebastian. It’s not unusual that we’re reconnecting.”

“And I’m not sure what the others might be saying about it.”

“Are you… serious right now? Is this a prank?

“Does it sound like I’m joking?”

Kurt pauses the movie and searches Sebastian’s face. “Who are these ‘others’ that you’re referring to? Our friends? Our friends who are fully aware of the arrangement between us?”

Sebastian shrugs. “It’s just weird.”

“You’re being weird. What’s going on with you these days?” he asks.

“Nothing.”

“What’s going on at work?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. I just think it’s inappropriate for my fiancée to be hanging out with another man so much and is now thinking of hiring him as a potential employee.”

“Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?”

“Do you see how you’re behaving?” Sebastian counters. “Cause it just seems like you’re just using me for the money now.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt cries. “You did not just say that! Sebastian! Take that back right now.”

Sebastian clenches his jaw and looks ahead at the frozen screen.

“Sebastian, take it back or—”

“Or what?” He looks at Kurt defiantly. He wonders what he looks like right now because the fight deflates from Kurt.

“You’re going to wake up hung over tomorrow and regret this conversation. Call me when you’re sober.” Kurt scoops up the magazines, not caring for wrinkles and slips on his thin jacket.

The ice cubes in Sebastian’s drink clink with the click of the door.

 

 

 

Sebastian wakes up from the floor, nauseous and dizzy. Kurt sits in the arm chair on the opposite end from him, his legs crossed.

“Kurt,” Sebastian croaks. He wants water but he knows he should apologize first so he can keep the pity card. “I’m—”

“Were you ever going to tell me you slept with Blaine?”

This is a nightmare. If Sebastian closes his eyes, he will wake up soon and Kurt will be standing nearby with medicine and a cup of ice cold water instead.

“Sebastian,” Kurt says, tightly. “I saw you open your eyes.”

“Please,” Sebastian responds with a whimper. “Please, tell me, this isn’t actually happening.”

“Were you?”

“Kurt—”

 “You lied to me!” Kurt shouts, whirling around. Sebastian recoils from his pounding headache but he braces himself.

“I never really lied to you, per se.”

“So you admit it?”

Sebastian tries to gather his thoughts and build some of his defenses back. “I… how did you even find out?”

“Who do you think? Blaine!”

“That son-of-a-bitch, he said he wouldn’t ever tell you.”

“Oh, you actually told him to lie to me, too?” Kurt yells.

“No! He just said he wouldn’t and I believed him because I thought he was a decent person.”

“Don’t turn this on him, Sebastian,” Kurt says, jabbing a finger in Sebastian’s chest. “He was right to tell me when he found out why we were getting married, considering you were lying to me this whole time.”

Sebastian throws his hands up. “I wasn’t lying! I just never told you.”

“You just never told me,” Kurt repeats flatly.”

“Right.”

“That’s still just as dishonest,” Kurt growls. “I can’t believe I’m about to marry—after all these years—I can’t even look at you right now.”

“Wait, are you… are we still going to get married?” Sebastian asks. “What about the money?”

Kurt stops in his stride. “Is that all that matters to you right now?” He doesn't turn around. 

“No! I just thought that canceling the wedding would be the first thing you would do.”

“I would if this was real,” Kurt says, “but we’re not in love and like you said, I need the money.”

“Kurt, please. I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah… me too. I don’t know. I need to think.”

 

 

 

Like at Dalton, Kurt is eerily proficient at avoiding Sebastian who is also unable to track down Blaine. Sebastian avoids all their mutual friends as a result, but it seems that none of them are told what happened when they show up to whisk him away to his bachelor party.

At Kurt’s request early on, their respective parties are within a block from each other. “Eventually we’ll all end up at the same place anyway,” he said and Rachel agreed to find bars within each other.

Sebastian hopes by the end of the night that he and Kurt will have smoothed it all out. He resolves not to drink too much, just in case, discreetly passing out the shots everyone is buying him. He keeps checking the clock, expecting time to fly or for Kurt to show up with his forgiveness sooner than he imagined, but time seems to be going backwards. Cooper gets up on a table and asks who is interested in a brief lesson in television hosting. Sebastian is given another shot and contemplates throwing it back when he sees Santana.

“Aren’t you at the wrong party?” he asks.

“I defected a long time ago,” she says breezily. “Been on your guest list since Blanderson showed up and became the Bobbsey twins with Kurt. Grosses me out to watch them more than Berry and her hubby.”  

“But Blaine’s supposed to be here with his brother.”

“Oh, well, haven’t seen him.”

“Is he with Kurt right now?” Sebastian grits his teeth and pulls up his cell to see if there are any photos tagged on Facebook.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. You should probably go check on that.”

On the walk there, Sebastian’s speech duels between humbleness and egocentric. He’s been tiptoeing along the edge of his friendship with Kurt and knows Kurt’s tolerance is probably at the limit. The former wins out until he gets there and he can see everyone but Kurt and Blaine.

“Rachel,” he says loudly. “Where’s Kurt?”

“Sebastian!” she hiccups. “What are you doing here? You can’t see the bride before the wedding!” She sways on her feet.

Sebastian guides her gently to a seat. “It’s not the wedding yet and we’re both grooms,” he reminds her, “so have you seen Kurt?”

“I think he’s with Blaine,” she says, eyes glued to the karaoke stage. “They were near the back when I saw them.”

Sebastian thanks her and makes sure she is safe with friends nearby before buying everyone bottled water. He orders the bartender to make their drinks with lighter contents and goes to search for Kurt. He finds him arguing with Blaine in hushed tones in the alley. He can’t see how they’re standing from his angle, can only see that it’s too close to be friendly and Blaine’s hands are tightly clutching Kurt’s. He clears his throat; Blaine doesn’t hear and keeps going but Kurt, he locks his gaze with Sebastian.  

“Kurt,” Sebastian says inauspiciously.

Blaine glowers at him. “We’re talking.”

“Stay out of this,” Sebastian says.  The possessiveness he feels bubbles up and sets him on needles.

“If it’s something to do with Kurt’s happiness, you’ll be damned if I—”

“Blaine,” Kurt says softly. “Will you please give us a minute?”

“Kurt,” Blaine says pleadingly. “I’ve changed a lot since high school and I think you should give us another chance if your impending marriage is just a ploy. Please. Think of how happy you might be.”

“Fuck you,” Sebastian says, shoving Blaine against the brick walls. “How about I—”

“Sebastian! You wanted to talk, right? Let’s go,” Kurt says. He takes a step unsteadily and shoves away Sebastian’s arm of assistance. Sebastian, in retaliation, picks Kurt up from the waist and throws him over his shoulder.

He ignores the pounding of Kurt’s hands against his back and takes the first taxi queued up outside the bars. He provides them with Kurt’s address and asks him to travel safely but with haste.

“I can’t believe we just left our own parties,” Kurt spits out. “You are so rude.”

“We need privacy,” Sebastian says. Kurt remains stone-faced through the rest of the drive and up the flights of stairs.  

As soon as Kurt steps through, the dam inside Sebastian breaks loose. “What the fuck was that!” he says. “No matter what, you are still _my_ fiancée and Blaine should keep his goddamn hands to himself!”

“It wasn’t even anything!” Kurt yells back. “Just let it go, Sebastian!”

Sebastian’s limits break. He cups his face roughly and kisses him. He uses his foot to slam the door shut behind them, muffling any protests with his tongue. Sebastian flips Kurt around to crowd him against the door, his knee pushing in between Kurt’s legs and rubbing relentlessly until he feels that familiar hard line of a cock. Sebastian sucks his breath and gropes Kurt’s butt crudely before skimming his hands over to the front. A guttural moan rips from Kurt when Sebastian strokes him through his jeans. He leaves large bites on the left side of Kurt’s neck, moving down to the V of his chest and sucking more rounded spots, his hands trailing up to pinch Kurt’s nipples.

Kurt curls his fists in Sebastian’s hair and Sebastian thinks he is trying to stop him so he reels Kurt in for another open, dirty kiss.  Sebastian manhandles Kurt to his loveseat without breaking their contact, pushing Kurt down onto his back and following with his lips. Kurt sprawls inelegantly, face flushed and breathing heavy. “Sebastian,” he gasps.

Sebastian scrambles his fingers at the buttons of Kurt’s shirt, kissing him again as a distraction, his hands roaming to settling on Kurt’s belt. He tugs on it once as a form of request and Kurt unbuckles it distractedly as an answer. Sebastian breaks off to pull off the rest of Kurt’s pants and runs his hands up and down, reverently. Kurt’s legs twitch when Sebastian brushes by his hip bones; he grips Kurt tightly when he sucks a bruise inside Kurt’s left knee and a broken sound falls through from Kurt’s lips.

“Kurt,” Sebastian murmurs, nosing over the fabric of Kurt’s boxers and mouthing at the outline of Kurt’s cock. He feels like his skin is on fire. “Do you want this? Tell me yes, tell me you do.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kurt chants mindlessly and moans again. His legs spread open when Sebastian slides off the rest of his restraints. Sebastian doesn’t give him a moment to breathe when he sinks down on him whole, his nose buried in the soft patch of hair; Kurt jerks, his cock hitting the back of Sebastian’s throat. Sebastian doesn’t stop, encouraging more soft thrusts instead from Kurt, bobbing his head until he hears Kurt say, “Sebas—”

Sebastian sucks hard. Kurt sobs as he comes, Sebastian taking every last drop. He licks his lips and lets Kurt body recover from the aftershocks of his orgasm, brushing his wet lips over Kurt’s thighs. Sebastian sucks a finger and circles Kurt’s hole questioningly. His finger slips in a little and Sebastian has to stop kissing Kurt to palm himself when Kurt pushes himself more forcefully down.

“Lube and condoms, right drawer next to my bed,” Kurt pants. Sebastian refrains from commenting that he knows and moves as quickly as he can with his erection, losing his clothes along the way. He comes back to see Kurt working himself open with his own spit and almost drops the bottle. He tears the condom open with his teeth and rolls it on before slathering himself up.

“Babe,” Sebastian says, voice in a rasp. “I can’t wait.”

“Don’t wait,” Kurt responds and wraps his arm around Sebastian who hoists him up. “In me, now now.”

Sebastian pushes as slowly as he can through the ring of muscles until he bottoms out, eliciting a sharp inhale from Kurt. Kurt’s nails claw Sebastian’s back as he demands breathlessly for Sebastian to move, move, move. Sebastian keeps his thrusts evenly but feels undone by how wanton Kurt is and feels his legs shake. He lowers Kurt to his back and almost folds Kurt in half as he pumps more erratically. Kurt hits his second orgasm a little before Sebastian himself is gone.

He feels like he is home.

            

 

 

Sebastian wakes up alone on the sofa, wiped down and a blanket lying on top of his naked body. He calls out for Kurt and stalks through the apartment for any notes left behind but there is hardly a trace of last night. He finds his cell phone, even though he knows it will probably go straight to voicemail. Sebastian sill lets out of a soft curse when it does. He mass-texts a few friends to see if they would know of Kurt’s whereabouts and dresses slowly while he thinks.

He doesn’t know what’s going on through Kurt’s mind now so he can’t start a counter-argument before he meets him but he hopes that there is still something salvageable.

 

 

 

After an entire day’s search, Sebastian returns to his own apartment, dejected. It is dark when he opens the door but he finds Kurt sleeping on the couch when he flips on all the lights. He drops his keys to the floor and the sound rouses Kurt who sits up groggily. There is a scarf tied around his neck and his hair is surprisingly loose.

“This is where you’ve been the whole time?” Sebastian says, a little disgusted with himself. “I should’ve just come back for a shower first.”

Kurt wrinkles his nose. “You skipped a shower? Gross.”

“I was looking for you,” Sebastian says with a roll of his eyes. Kurt’s expression is slightly delighted.

“I’m always where you least expect,” he says proudly.

“Obviously, if you can hide so well,” Sebastian says with a small grumble. “I was really desperate,” he says. Kurt smirks. “I even asked Anderson.”

Kurt lowers his head down. “Sorry,” he says with a wince. “That must’ve been really awkward.”

“Yeah, but whatever. Things are actually fine now,” Sebastian says conversationally. “Just don’t freak out when you see him next time.”

Kurt’s head snaps to a side. “What do you mean?” he asks suspiciously.

“You’ll see.”

Kurt nods sluggishly with a frown. He’s clearly letting go of the subject as he fiddles the tassels of the couch pillows with his fingers. Sebastian thinks of saving him the agony but doesn’t know what to say either so he sits it out.

“Sebastian,” Kurt starts, “Yesterday night…”

“That did happen, right?” Sebastian asks, leaning forward and turning Kurt’s head to a side. Underneath the silk, he can see traces of purple peeking through. He thumbs the top, mesmerized by the pink spreading underneath. “I mean, I woke up naked, but that didn’t mean anything.”

“You thought it was in your head?” Kurt asks, a little peeved. “Don’t tell me you regularly have sex dreams about me.”

“Au contraire,” Sebastian says mysteriously. Kurt startles and stands up. “Kurt—”

“No, Sebastian,” Kurt says. “This is what we need to talk about. You haven’t been acting like my best friend and I can’t marry you like this. I won’t.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, actually. I think I’m still the same person around you.”

“Short of your blow-ups on Blaine and when we had sex?”

Sebastian tilts his head. “Short of those, yes.” He smiles briefly and lets out a large sigh. “Look, Kurt. This is really hard for me to say already and you know I hate talking for too long, so please don’t interrupt me until I’m done, OK?” He looks at Kurt who whispers, _yes_.

“I didn’t tell you about Blaine because it was a dick move on my part. We just made up after my stupid ass tried to cut ties and you told me about Jason… I wanted to do something to hurt you back, obviously, but I couldn’t do it. I didn’t want to lose you so quickly again so I didn’t say anything and then after that… Well, when is it ever a good time to say, ‘Hey, remember that ex of yours that I always bagged on all the time? Yeah, well, we did it and it sucked. What did you ever see in him anyway?’”

Kurt huffs a laugh. The dip of his head recognizes how stupid it sounds.

“So I’m sorry but that was just awful timing. And speaking of…” Sebastian collects his wits. “I was in denial for a while and then I was just a fucking idiot for a few years after that, but the simple truth is that I am in love with you. I have been since the first day we met, almost, and I sometimes can’t explain myself why it took so long to tell you but I can tell you that I’m really, really sorry.”

Kurt is wide eyed and silent; Sebastian puts his finger to Kurt’s lips to indicate that he still wants him to be quiet and gets up to find the velvet box in his kitchen drawer with the butter knives. After his father-in-law suggested it, Sebastian went to exchange the ring with a simple silver band engraved with his initials. He brings it back and gets down on his knee. “If you will still have me,” he says gruffly,  “I would like to spend the rest of our lives proving it.”

Kurt’s eyes are filled with water and his hand is over his mouth. Sebastian is hopeful they are positive tears and leans in to advise, “This is the part you can talk now.”

“Are—are you proving how much you love me or how sorry you are for the rest of our lives?” he says with a stuffy nose. Tears are falling and Sebastian grabs a tissue to dab at Kurt’s eyes.

“Both,” he whispers when he is done cleaning.

Kurt laughs thickly and leans in for a salty kiss. “The apologies might get annoying after a while, but, yes,” he breathes into Sebastian. “I do. I’ve been in love with you for years now, too. Couldn’t you tell?”

Sebastian feels like his heart expanding too quickly for his rib cage. This is what the Grinch feels like, he thinks dazedly. He says aloud, “I didn’t want to assume.” He can’t keep his hands still and to himself, as if Kurt will disappear soon with all the words if he lets go, even for a second.

“You could’ve saved me a lot of heartache if you did.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian says. “Well, what about you? You could’ve saved _me_ the heartache.”

“I didn’t think you wanted me.”

“Of course I want you. Who doesn't want you? Everyone wants you,” Sebastian says, nosing behind Kurt’s ear and using his tongue to unwrap the scarf barely hanging on. Kurt's breath stutters. The multiple marks Sebastian sees cause him to shiver and press his mouth over each one again. “Haven’t you noticed?” He noisily reddens one of the marks again. “I should be so lucky that you chose me,” he whispers, ghosting his lips over Kurt’s.

Kurt seals them together and mouths messily. “I always have,” he says when they pull apart. “Always will.”

 

———

 

Kurt and Sebastian register in order to show the government they are legally wedded by the time Sebastian’s birthday arrives, but they postpone their wedding celebration for another half year. Rachel laments that the time Kurt spent on planning the wedding has been a complete waste, but Kurt reminds her of his desired career. “It good practice for other weddings,” he says, “and I’ll have more time now to perfect everything of my own.”

He does apologize profusely to a black-eyed Blaine who tells him it’s fine. “It was good to have spent time with you, Kurt. I’ve forgotten how good it was to just be friends again.”

With Sebastian feeling more confident about his role in Kurt’s life, he pushes for Kurt to offer Blaine a job. It is not accepted right away, since Blaine wants some time to heal and see what else is out there, but he would like to accept it eventually.  “It will be waiting for you,” Kurt promises.

Sebastian and Kurt take their time to relearn each other as lovers. Kurt is given more freedom to draw answers out of Sebastian and is less afraid to take no for an answer now that he knows Sebastian won’t shut him out again like in college. Sebastian admits one night, “I always imagined it was you. Cheap excuse, but I had to cope somehow,” when Kurt uncomfortably brings up the subject of his constant hook-ups. _It’s less about you and more about my inadequacies **,**_ Kurt explained and Sebastian was sorry to make him think that. “You were—are—perfect to me. I mean, I won’t object if you learn that one yoga pose that splits you back but—ah!”

Sebastian himself worships every part of Kurt’s body until his Kurt’s favorite and Sebastian’s personal favorite areas are mapped. He won’t let Kurt do the same to him just yet, because he feels he hasn’t had enough (never enough) of Kurt. “We have years ahead. Why are you in such a rush? Just relax and enjoy yourself, babe.” It inevitably creates a fight between them, because Kurt is not a selfish lover, and Sebastian has to reveal that it is his way of apologizing for the years of miscommunication. “Despite how much we kid of the shared responsibility, I really was the one who had all the cards and I kept dropping them. So will you please let me do it my way for now? I know you’re not comfortable but you kind of just have to get used to it because you deserve this kind of treatment. Being with me, I want you to understand and accept this.”

———

 

At their official wedding, or what Santana calls _The Great Gay Hot Mess Redux_ , Sebastian finds Theodore sitting outside the terrace by himself with a cigar.

“Are you OK with some company?”

“Always,” Theodore says. He waves some of the smoke away from Sebastian’s seat.

“Are you sure you should be smoking that?” Sebastian asks, eying the bulk of tobacco rolled up. It smells delicious but Sebastian worries about his uncle’s throat.

“Bah, I’m fine,” Theodore says. He unexpectedly starts to cough and glares at Sebastian who laughs a little. “That was a fluke. You know my throat is fine.”

“Actually,” Sebastian hedges, “I don’t.”

“You don’t? I thought everyone in the family knew.”

“I was always just told it was a racing accident. No one wanted to give any details.” Sebastian lifts up his shoulders.

“And you never asked?”

“Can’t say I was all that daring in high school. If it took me this long to get with Kurt…”

“Fair point,” Theodore laughs. “I’m actually not sure if this a good story to tell you today, though.”

“Don’t be a tease,” Sebastian complains. “Come on, did your car explode or something?”

“Do you really think that will cause tissue scarring only on the neck?”

“There might other scars that I’m just not seeing,” he argues.

“Fair enough, but there isn’t. It’s all contained here and not from an accident at all.”

“What was it then?”

“My ex-wife. We kept having miscarriages and eventually the doctor diagnosed that we couldn’t conceive together at all. Whether it was her or me… well, she took a knife out on me.”

Sebastian’s jaw drops. “What?”

Theodore nods, his smile rueful. “Your father was the one to find me after the incident. If it wasn’t for him, I think I would’ve been dead. Your grandmother certainly didn’t care for a son who would not produce any offspring.”

“And that’s why you were so determined to adopt me,” Sebastian deduces. Theodore pats his shoulder in confirmation. “Wow. That’s… intense. Fuck, dude. Wow. I’m sorry, man.” Theodore gives him a ‘what-can-you-do’ look. “Thank you, at least,” Sebastian says sincerely. “And well, I’m really glad none of my parents’ money went to any of them then.”

“Well, that doesn’t matter too much. I just wanted you to be happy,” Theodore says. “You didn’t need the money and I would’ve had enough if you didn’t. So in reality, the good thing that came from all of this is—”

“Sebastian?” Kurt calls from inside the hallway.

“Yeah—I—hang on a sec!” Sebastian yells back.

“No, let’s go inside,” Theodore suggests. “This is almost done,” he says, putting out the cigar, “And I might see some people who wouldn’t mind dancing with someone like me.”

“There are plenty of people,” Sebastian says automatically. “You’re still a good-looking man.” Theodore laughs heartily. “It’s true!” Sebastian insists as they walk back inside the banquet hall. “And I would support anyone who wants to date you. Or whatever. So you should think about it. Don’t let that one time with one crazy wife ruin the rest of your chances at happiness with someone else. After all, Kurt’s father found love again with Finn’s mom.”

Theodore smiles warmly at his nephew. They open the doors to the reception and walk towards an expecting crowd. “When did you become so wise?”

“Loving Kurt,” Sebastian says unabashedly. He is grateful Kurt agreed not to write any vows of their own; his reputation would never survive the truth. “And you… so I, uh, just wanna say thanks. I know I don’t say it enough, but, uh…”

“I know, son.” 

Sebastian cracks a grin and hugs his uncle with one arm.

“Everything OK there?” Kurt asks when Sebastian picks up his hand and discreetly wipes his eyes.

“Yeah, we’re just talking about our dysfunctional family...” Something clicks into place.

When the guests are leaving, Sebastian waits at valet with Theodore. “Uncle T?” Sebastian asks, his voice distrustful.

“Hm?”

“Was there _ever_ a stipulation about being married before I’m thirty?”

Theodore leers. “You’ll have to talk to my lawyers."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to anyone who might have read the cut-off version! I am new to A03 and my internet kept cutting off, not letting me edit properly.


End file.
